Squirtle
Overview Squirtle is a water-type Pokemon from the Kanto region. Moves Squirtle currently only knows four moves Tackle A basic damaging move, it propels the user forward and damages other pokemon upon collision. It is a normal-type move, and it consumes 20 stamina per use. Bubble Bubble is a damaging, ranged Water-type move. It is currently the only move of its type in Pokegen. Using the move propels three bubbles towards the mouse. The bubbles move slowly, and eventually come to a rest a medium distance from the point they were fired. These bubbles will remain on the battlefield for ~10 seconds, and any opponents colliding with the bubbles will take damage. Bubble consumes 25 stamina per use. Withdraw Withdraw is a non-damaging defensive move. Upon use, Squirtle retreats into its shell. This renders Squirtle completely immobile, but also immune to damage from other Pokemon. If an enemy Pokemon uses a melee move on Squirtle while withdrawn, the enemy Pokemon will take damage from colliding with Squirtle's shell. Withdraw is a sustained move, and Squirtle can quit Withdraw at any time by using the move again. Withdraw consumes 10 stamina when used, and ~3 stamina per second while it is active. When hit by another Pokemon's move, stamina is consumed according to the damage that withdraw blocked. Squirtle is the only Pokemon which currently learns Withdraw. Tail Whip Tail whip is a non-damaging defensive move. Upon use, the Pokemon briefly spins its tail around, deflecting any incoming projectiles back at the attacker. Tail whip can also deflect physical attacks such as Quick Attack and Horn Attack when timed correctly. Tail Whip consumes 30 stamina per use. Note: Horn Drill and Dig cannot be deflected. Learnset Strategy Squirtle is a very defensive Pokemon. Its moveset makes it an excellent Pokemon to win a battle of attrition. Bubble is Squirtle's most useful move. It allows the player to set obstacles around the battlefield for enemies. Not only do these bubbles deal damage, they also stun the Pokemon for ~1/2 second. That meas that any attacking melee moves with a long range, like Quick Attack or Horn Attack, will be stopped if the user hits a bubble. Deploy bubble wherever you can to keep strong melee enemies at a distance from you. If the enemy is a good ranged attacker, Tail Whip is your friend. Consider Bulbasaur: It has a type advantage over Squirtle, an excellent ranged attack (Leech Seed), and a good move for keeping melee enemies at a distance (Growl). Squirtle's best bet at defeating Bulbasaur is to just deflect the Leech Seed back at him. Beware, though, of several ranged moves in quick succession. Tail whip may not be enough to deflect them all. Withdraw and Tackle are good if you need to play Squirtle in melee. For example, a battle against Pikachu. Pikachu has a type-advantage ranged STAB (Thundershock) that cannot be deflected by Tail Whip. In addition, Pikachu also knows Tail Whip, which makes Bubble much less useful. The best strategy here is to close with Pikachu and try to win the melee. Here's how: First, close the distance. Don't go straight for Pikachu, juke back and forth on your way to avoid attacks. Now that you are withing melee range, use Tackle one or two times for a bit of damage. Then hit Withdraw to block Pikachu's Quick Attack, dealing damage to the enemy. Repeat this basic tactic until Pikachu routes, the chase him down and finish him. A few things to remember about melee with Squirtle: 1. Withdraw blocks all attacks, but only damages the attacker if they made contact. Withdraw can be used to quickly block attacks of any nature. 2. Bubble is good in melee. Enemies with Tail Whip can move the bubbles around a bit, but in a melee they won't have time to. Keep the pressure on and inhibit the enemy's movement with bubble. 3. Tackle is better than you think it is. It deals a pretty good amount of damage, and is easy to spam until you run out of stamina. It would be wise, though, to leave enough stamina for Withdraw to block the counterattack.